


Monuments and Gardens

by lyekvss



Series: The Garden [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Hank Anderson, One Shot, Zen Garden (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyekvss/pseuds/lyekvss
Summary: In fact, the general air temperature was 75 degrees. A gentle breeze fluttered Connor’s CyberLife jacket. He glanced up at the sun, shielding his eyes for a moment. He could hear birds warbling to each other and noticed the pigeons ambling aimlessly about the Garden.A digital space.Yet so alive.





	Monuments and Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, it looks like it's finally my time to take a little dip into writing about DBH, eh? I picked up the game for free due to PlayStation+ and finally decided to give it a whirl. I've stalked the DBH page for a time now, and I've been itching to write _something_. Well, here it is. I know I'm not too far in the game, so I decided to go with something simple and clean. Besides, I need to learn how to properly characterize Connor and the others before I get to writing them in longer projects and anything longer than this. I, well, also need to actually finish the game.
> 
> With that being said, I'll stop my blabbering. This is quite obviously a recreation of the first Zen Garden scene. Maybe some hints of canon divergence? This is Connor-centric, thus I'm attempting to peek into his mind during this scene. Probably not doing it that well, but, hey, constructive criticism will always be there to save the day.
> 
> Is he going to shut up now? Yes, he'll shut up now.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Zen Garden is pristine around him.

Despite being the digital space where he makes reports and speaks to Amanda, it brought Connor some semblance of… comfort. Though, having the thought skip through his central processor made the RK800 flinch and he disregarded it, hiding the fleeting thought with a bar of code.

He began to walk forwards, gentle whirring from his own components filling his audio processors. He went around the large pond, analysis picking up its temperature. A warm, unperturbed 68 degrees.

In fact, the general air temperature was 75 degrees. A gentle breeze fluttered Connor’s CyberLife jacket. He glanced up at the sun, shielding his eyes for a moment. He could hear birds warbling to each other and noticed the pigeons ambling aimlessly about the Garden.

A digital space.

Yet so alive.

Connor continued to walk, the soles of his shoes crunching on the white stone path. His gleaming, dark brown gaze glanced over everything and took in heaps of information. The Garden was already familiar, but it was in his program to analyze and identify. Even if it meant doing such a thing thrice over.

He stopped when he noticed a crystalline monument. It was always there, always had been. Though, Connor had never attempted to approach it. He always went straight for Amanda, ready to report anything and everything. Such was another basic necessity within his bands of code and programming.

Perhaps his… _intriguing_ conversations with Lieutenant Anderson were leading him off more than usual. The Lieutenant had already made his processor hitch once or twice. He was an eccentric human, no doubt about that.

Connor approached the monument, eying the blue hand-print. A fluttering circle of pixels entranced it, leading his optics to the outline. When he attempted to analyze it, whether it be through the Mind Palace or other means, nothing significant came up. No visible change in the calm blue that surrounded him during analyzing.

Only the small yellow of a “Point of Interest” marker. His HUD flickered, two minor objectives sliding into view.

**[ PLACE HAND ]**  
**[ IGNORE ]**

The latter flickered away as he chose the former, “PLACE HAND” growing on his interface. He knelt down in the soft grass, the cool earth meeting his knee through his black jeans. He held his palm up, placing it over the print. He hovered it there for a moment, still and quiet as the sound of the Garden around him continued on.

It was much like the blue security scanners in the DPD building. Much like the one leading to the interrogation room and back out.

Connor let his hand rest against the outline, the interface cool. The synth-skin peeled away to reveal his white, true hand. He cocked his head, making sure to press the weight of his hand flush against the print—

A flash of barren white and a sudden jolt to his systems was all it took for the RK800 to rise and step back. His LED pulsed red twice, synth-skin taking its time to slowly melt back over the white of his true machinery.

Connor looked at the monument, at the podium with the scanner. A formless expression dashed across his face until his LED finally swirled back into a pale, calm blue.

Something had flickered in his mind, his core processing, just for a moment. Just _barely_. He couldn’t make it out. Perhaps it was a string of code, a figure, or an objective…?

In any case, the android stepped away, out of the shade of the trees and back onto the path. He straightened his jacket and then his tie. He chose to continue to walk the path, taking out the coin from his breast pocket and feeling it dash through his fingers. Perhaps what he had experienced was a brief lapse in his motors and functions. It would only take him a second to re-calibrate, if that truly were the case.

The soft pings of the metal reverberated into the blue sky of the Garden.

Connor ran a diagnostics test.

_< No bio-components missing or damaged. Thirium levels operative, battery level at 98%, stress levels at 40% and climbing. Systems stable. Status optimal.>_

Stress levels rising? How…? It only took half a flash of a muted yellow for Connor to stop that process in its tracks. He tossed the coin up and down, catching it between his index and middle finger. He had stopped walking, focusing on the calibration at hand.

After a minute he ran an isolated stress levels diagnostic.

_< Stress levels at 25% and falling.>_

He flipped the coin one last time and glanced down at it, large and warm in the flat of his palm. Then, the android tucked it back into his breast pocket. He turned and made way across one of the geometric alabaster bridges that stretched across the width of the water. Amanda was misting her roses, a content look on her features.

Connor stepped up behind her, and he felt his lips perk slightly. “Hello, Amanda.”

She turned and she smiled. “Connor…”


End file.
